Last Time
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Lasette, seorang gadis yang kehilangan ingatannya lebih dari 4 tahun. Bersama teman-temannya, mereka akan membongkar rahasia di balik ingatan Lasette, Menghentikan Perang antar Faction Legiun dan Orde dan mengubah takdir Dunia Lost Saga!
1. Prolog

summary : Lasette, seorang gadis yang telah hilang ingatan lebih dari 4 tahun, apa yang terjadi dan yang disembunyikan dalam ingatan Lasette. Bersama teman-temannya mereka mencoba mencari pecahan ingatannya dan mencoba melindungi dunia.

desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool.

setelah berpikir panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, Author yang baru menulis cerita ini akhirnya bisa menerbitkan story pertama! dan jika kalian bertanya tentang job para karakternya... nanti akan dijelaskan di Chapter selanjutnya... ini baru awal cerita.. jadi banyak misteri tentang karakter masing-masing.. Enjoy! dan tolong Review dan PM jika kalian penasaran dengan kelanjutannya!

Last time

Chapter 1 : Prolog

20 September 20xx

di padang batu yang amat luas, hujan membasahi tempat tersebut. Gadis kecil berambut cokelat dengan mata biru menatapi seseorang. Ia menangis, ia tak tahu kenapa. Seseorang yang ia sayangi tersungkur tak berdaya akibat melindungi dirinya. Remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun berambut biru pekat, dengan mata hitam pekat memandang sang gadis kecil yang menangisinya.

"sudah kukatakan, jangan menangis. Tapi... Entah kenapa... aku... tak membenci tangisanmu.." kata Remaja itu dengan suara hampir hilang. gadis kecil itu terus menangis, mencoba menyembuhkan Remaja itu, namun dihentikan oleh remaja itu

"kau.. teruslah hidup... kau... adalah pewaris kehidupanku, kau... lambang harga diriku.. dan kau... adalah orang yang kusayangi." Remaja itu mencoba memberikan senjatanya. Sebuah Sabit besar berwarna Hitam pekat. sang gadis menerima Sabit itu, lalu menghilang memasuki tubuh sang gadis kecil itu. "..k..ka..kak.." sahut gadis kecil itu memandang Remaja itu..

"maafkan aku... ini untuk kebaikanmu.." Remaja itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dahi sang gadis kecil itu. tiba-tiba sang gadis tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. tubuh sang gadis mengeluarkan cahaya. samar-samar tubuh gadis kecil itu menghilang. Remaja itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. 'maaf Lasette... kau harus melupakanku... kudoakan kau sehat selalu...' ujarnya dalam hati lalu menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Sedangkan gadis kecil itu, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri secara otomatis berada di sebuah padang rumput luas yang tak jauh dari desa kecil. Ia tak sadarkan diri. namun, kehadiran gadis kecil itu diketahui oleh dua bocah laki-laki yang sendari tadi sedang bermain di padang rumput yang luas.

"Mile! cepat kemari!" sahut seorang bocah berambut pirang spike ke seorang bocah berambut silver yang terlihat lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

"ada apa Aera? kau panik sekali?" sahut Mile kepada Aera yang sudah terlihat sangat panik.

"ada.. Seseorang... dia.. gak sadarkan diri... juga... banyak luka... apa yang harus kulakukan?" sahut Aera yang mencoba mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil itu..

"siapa dia? aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Mile segera menghapiri Aera dan membantunya mengangkat tubuh gadis itu." hmm... Lasette?" gumam Mile setelah melihat liontin yang memiliki ukiran bertuliskan nama 'Lasette' yang tergantung di leher gadis itu

"Lasette? apakah itu namanya?" tanya Aera namun Mile hanya menaikkan pundaknya yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku kurang yakin'

"sudahlah ... ayo kita bawa ke desa..." sahut Aera kepada Mile. Mile mengangguk dan segera membantu Aera mengangkat gadis itu ke desa.

inilah awal dari sebuah takdir mereka. apa yang akan terjadi.. lihat saja kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Wish

summary : Lasette, Aera, Mile, dan Elea adalah empat sahabat. mereka ingin mencari kenangan Lasette 4 tahun yang lalu, sebuah rahasia dunia yang tidak diketahui massa.

desclaimer : Ls milik Gamescool. jika milik saya, maka saya akan mengratiskan semua hero! dan tidak akan membuat sesuatu yang namanya G-cash

chapter 2! yay! ini berkat bantuan kakak Eqa yg sekaligus OC Eqa ( dijuluki Dragonking sama teman-temannya) pasti pada heran.. Eqa ini Cewe tapi bisa tau LS... jawabannya adalah kakak Eqa yang ngajak main LS! okay, lanjutkan cerita... enjoy!

Last Time

.

.

.

chapter 2 : Wish

*Lasette pov*

4 tahun kemudian...

12 juli 20xx

Desa Clayhart, desa kecil di tengah perbatasan Faction Legiun dan Orde. desa ini tak pernah tersentuh oleh perang. Di desa inilah kami tinggal. Desa yang dikelilingi oleh hamparan padang rumput yang luas.

"ternyata kau disini Lasette..." sahut seseorang dari belakangku. Ia mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di atas batang pohon. "ada apa?" tanyaku padanya dari atas pohon.

sesosok laki-laki itu lalu menghela nafas. ia memiliki rambut Pirang spike, mengenakan baju biru seperti kesatria es. "kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Mile akan datang kemari sebentar lagi." sahutnya. pria itu adalah Aera, salah satu teman baikku. aku tak membalas pertanyaan Aera. suasana diantara kami semakin tak enak. Tak lama kemudian Mile datang. Pria berambut silver panjang yang terlihat sedikit lepek juga berpakaian ala assasin itu adalah temanku juga. ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku dan Aera. melihat suasana yang tak enak, Mile hanya terdiam. memanf, Ia memiliki sifat pendiam.

"kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari kelas sihir... sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Aera mencairkan suasana

aku menghela nafas. "aku... aku iri..." jawabku singkat.

"iri?" sahut Mile dan Aera secara bersamaan. mereka saling memandang wajah satu sama lain.

"semua orang sudah menemukan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk kalian. apa ada masalah denganku? apakah aku tidak berbakat?" tanyaku pada mereka. aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku.

"Itu tak benar..." sahut seseorang yang muncul di hadapanku. ia adalah Elea, gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua itupun duduk di sampingku. Berbeda dengan Mile dan Aera, Elea adalah teman satu kelasku. Hanya dia yang baik padaku. Ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang perawat handal. berpakaian ala perawat dengan warna pink yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya itu mulai mengusap rambut pendekku. "kau hanya kurang percaya diri saja" jelasnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Elea, Aera mulai berbicara " tenang saja, kau akan mengetahui kekuatanmu jika kau telah siap!" sahutnya riang. sementara Mile hanya tersenyum puas mendengar penjelasan Elea dan Aera.

'apakah benar?' pikirku, lalu aku menutup mataku sesaat. "Ya! kau benar! mungkin aku hanya kurang siap saja." ucapku setelah membuka mataku.

"yosh! kalau begitu, ayo kita sparing!" teriak Aera penuh semangat. padahal sudah malam, namun semangat Aera membuat suasana sekarang seperti siang hari. "bagaimana Mile!" tanya Aera pada Mile. Mile tersenyum yang seakan mengatakan 'kau tahu itu'

"aku ikuuut!" sahut Elea sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya yang berupa suntikan besar. "kau ikut Lasette?" tanya Elea.

"tentu!" sahutku. meskipun aku belum menemukan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, aku masih dapat menggunakan sihirku. yaah... sihir basic sih... tapi tak apalah.

kamipun menghabiskan malam ini dengan Sparing, Mile yang tak bisa dilacak pergerakannya, Aera yang semangat dan lincah menggunakan pedang esnya, Elea yang dengan cekatan selalu menguras tenagaku, Mile dan Aera dengan skillnya dan aku yang terus-menerus menyerang dengan sihir basicku. Malam yang menyenangkan

"huaaa! aku kalah lagi!" teriak Aera sambil menjatuhkan diri di padang rumput yang luas ini

"hahaha.. kau harus lebih banyak latihan, Aera." ledek Mile yang duduk disamping Aera. aku dan Elea juga ikut duduk dekat Aera dan Mile, kami menikmati suasana malam

"ah! lihat! ada bintang jatuh!" sahut Elea yang menunjuk arah bintang jatuh itu. "kalian akan memohon apa?" tanya Elea pada kami.

"hmm..." gumamku.

*end Lasette pov*

*Aera pov*

aku masih memikirkan permohonan apa yang akan kuminta. kulihat Mile juga ikut berpikir sama sepertiku. lalu tak lama kemudian ada sesuatu yang menganjal di pikiranku. sambil memandang langit yang penuh dengan pemandangan bintang jatuh

"aku ingin... kita selalu bersama." sahut Elea tiba-tiba.

"itukah permohonanmu?" tanya Mile pada Elea. Elea hanya mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"aku.. ingin jadi kuat... agar bisa melindungi kalian semua." ucap Mile sambil memandang langit.

"lalu kau sendiri Aera? kau memohon apa?" tanya Elea

aku mulai meluruskan pikiranku "aku ingin... ikatan kita tak pernah putus. entah dimanapun kita berada. aku akan terus mengingat persahabatan kita!"sahutku "lalu kau Lasette?" tanyaku pada Lasette. ia terlihat bingung.

"daripada disebut harapan aku tak yakin... tapi aku ingin... ingatan masa laluku kembali itu saja." jawabnya. "kemarin aku memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh."

"mimpi? maksudmu kau sudah mengingat sesuatu di masa lalu?" tanyaku padanya "mungkin." jawabnya singkat tapi terdengar kurang yakin.

"apa yang kau ingat?" tanya Mile dengan wajah serius.

"hujan... seorang pria... aku tak tahu siapa... ia mengatakan sesuatu padaku. tapi aku tak ingat." jawabnya "itu alasan kenapa aku ingin ingatanku kembali. aku ingin tahu, siapa dia" tambahnya.

"begitu..." gumamku

4 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Mile menemukan Lasette dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. penuh luka pada tubuhnya, kuputusksn kubawa ia ke dalam desa. Kepala desa hanya mengatakan ia baik-baik saja dan boleh tinggal di desa ini. namun, kuyakin ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan kepala desa. tapi aku tak peduli. saat ia sadar, ia tak tahu siapa dirinya, asalnya, bahkan ingatannya. dan saat itulah, aku berjanji akan melindunginya.

TBC

yup! hay Eqa dan kakaklu tercinta kembali! sesuai janjiku aku kenalkan satu-persatu character utama dalam story Last time. dimulai dari Elea!

nama : Elea

age : 15 tahun

hobi : mempelajari obat-obatan, membuat ramuan obat dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan.

job : Cyber Medic

mohon maaf klo sedikit berantakan... Review please..


	3. Accident

Summary : masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool.

Eqa : apa cuma aku ya? Cewek yg main Ls?

kakak : Kagak.. buktinya pacar kakak juga maen Ls.

Eqa : bener juga...

Kakak : udah.. ayo mulai ceritanya...

Last Time

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Accident

.

.

.

~inside Lasette dream~

.

.

.

*Lasette pov*

_**'Dimana ini?' pikirku sambil mengamati sekitar. Aku berada di suatu tempat yang mirip kota kecil yang tak kuketahui.**_

_**"Lasette! sedang apa kau? kau ingin aku tinggalkan?" sahut seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar 17 tahun. ia hendak pergi meninggalkanku.**_

_**'siapa dia? apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya?' pikirku. tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sesuai kehendakku. tubuhku mengejar pria itu. siapa dia?**_

_**aku terus mengejarnya yang hendak meninggalkanku. Aku mencoba meraih tangannya, namun gagal. Kota kecil tempatku berpijak telah berubah menjadi lautan api. orang-orang, terbakar oleh api... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? pria itu... memegang sabit besar? mencoba menyerang seorang penyihir api yang berada tepat di depannya. tubuhku terasa cukup berat. dan ditanganku... terdapat sebuah sabit yang mirip dengan pria itu pegang.**_

_**'apa? i..ini... sa.. sabit kah?' pikirku. tanganku gemetaran, tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menebas beberapa tengkorak undeath yang mencoba menebasku. Rantai yang berada di kedua tanganku mengikat beberapa Undeath... sementara Pria itu.. terus menyerang penyihir api itu...**_

_**'tidak! aku takut!' jeritku dalam hati. Aku terjatuh ke dalam lubang kegelapan yang sangat dalam.. gelap.. 'siapa saja! tolong aku!'**_

~in reality~

aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku, kudapati aku berada di kamarku. 'mimpi itu lagi?' pikirku. keringat dingin sudah membasahi keningku. kulihat jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.35 Am.. aku bangkit dari kasurku, pergi ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. kuputuskan pergi keluar untuk sekedar mencari udara segar.

udara pagi memang menyenangkan... udara yang sejuk dan menjernihkan pikiran. suasana desa masih terlihat sunyi. belum terlihat tanda-tanda keramaian. sungguh tenang.

"Lasette-chan! jarang sekali kau bangun sepagi ini?" tanya seseorang ketika aku berjalan di alun-alun desa. ia adalah Nenek Yurina, pemilik toko roti kesukaanku. pria tua disampingnya yang tak lain adalah kakek Soma, suami nenek Yurina tersenyum padaku

"kau hendak kemana?" tanya kakek Soma. aku tersenyum lembut "hanya jalan-jalan pagi!" jawabku bersemangat

"ini untukmu... hari ini tetap bersemangat seperti biasa ya!" sahut nenek Yurina sambil memberikanku sekeranjang kecil roti hangat. setelah berbincang sebentar dan berpamitan, Aku segera pergi ke padang rumput untuk sekedar bersantai menunggu matahari terbit.

terdengar suara seseorang dari arah padang rumput... aku segera mendekati secara diam-diam. aku bersembunyi di balik pohon. kulihat seseorang sedang berlatih seorang diri. 'sepagi ini?' pikirku...

*end Lasette pov*

*Mile pov*

tiap pagi latihan... memang melelahkan.. tapi aku sudah membuat janji itu. aku harus jadi kuat! apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi mereka. juga.. Lasette..

kusadari ada yang mengamatiku ketika sedang berlatih. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? mengobservasiku?" tanyaku. aku sedikit terkejut dengan kemunculan Lasette di balik pohon itu.

"aku mengganggu?" tanyanya. namun aku hanya bisa terdiam 'sedang apa dia disini?' pikirku.

"jika kau bertanya kenapa aku berada disini. itu karena mimpi itu lagi.." sahutnya.

mimpi 'itu' mimpi tentang ia mencoba mengejar seseorang... siapa dia? entahlah... aku menghentikan latihanku dan mendekati Lasette yang sudah terduduk di bawah pohon.

"kau sering berada disini?" tanyanya. benar, aku sering berada disini untuk latihan.

"begitulah.." jawabku singkat. Lasette... kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku.. kau seperti pengganti adikku yang telah tiada. Aku ingin melindungimu.

"jangan memaksakan dirimu..." sahutnya.

*end Mile pov*

*back to Lasette pov*

setelah berbicara sejenak dengan Mile, hari sudah menjelang siang. Tak terasa kami berbincang-bincang selama itu. tak lama kemudian, Aera datang. dari wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sangat kesal.

"Aera... ada apa?" tanyaku padanya

"Kakakku... ia mengambil semua kue yang kusimpan di lemari es.." jawabnya dengan wajah kesal

"hanya karena kue?" tanyaku setengah tak percaya... memang, hubungan Aera dan kakaknya tak terlalu baik.

"sudahlah... kau bisa membelinya lagi..." jawab Mile dengan wajah meledek. hal itu mampu membuat Aera kesal. "kau menantangku ya,huh?" tanya Aera pada Mile. Mile tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'jika kau berani' namun ditengah panasnya persaingan Mile dan Aera, Elea datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Gawat! semuanya!" teriak Elea dari kejauhan, gadis itu tampak pucat

"ada apa?" tanya Mile pada Elea, dari wajahnya tampak Elea hampir menangis.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dan Aera secara bersama-sama.

Elea lalu menahan tangisan " desa... diserang!" jawabnya. kami serentak kaget " desa... sudah menjadi arena pertempuran... ayah.. ibu... mengorbankan diri mereka demi mengeluarkanku dari.. desa..." Elea mulai meneteskan airmatanya. "kau tetap disini.. kau aman.. ah!Lasette! kau mau kemana?" teriak Mile. saat mendengarlan apa yang terjadi, aku menjatuhkan keranjang roti yang diberikan kakek Soma dan nenek Yurina, aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju desa

desa sudah menjadi lautan api. sama seperti yang kumimpikan semalam. perang antara Faction Orde dan Legiun... warga desa telah terbunuh, anak kecil hingga lanjut usia. emosiku semakin memuncak, aku berlari menuju alun-alun desa, mencari Kakek Soma dan nenek Yurina. kuharap mereka selamat!

"kakek! nenek!" teriakku ketika melihat mereka sudah tak bernyawa. aku meneteskan air mataku, mereka kejam... sangat kejam... para serdadu tentara Orde dan Legiun mulai saling membunuh. Aku benci kalian! **Benci!** lalu semua menjadi gelap..

*Aera pov*

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? desa diserang? gak mungkin! aku terdiam.. hanya bisa mematung.

"ah... Lasette! kau hendak kemana?" teriak Mile setelah menyadari Lasette kembali ke desa. "Sial!" teriaknya lalu mencoba mengejar Lasette. "Aera! bantu aku kejar Lasette! Elea, tetap disini!" teriak Mile. Tanpa mendengar perintah Mile, aku langsung mengejar Lasette. yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah kakakku dan Lasette! aku segera pergi ke desa, desaku sudah menjadi lautan api, teman-temanku telah tewas... dan kakak...

"kakak!"teriakku pada kakakku... tubuhnya tertusuk pedang. ini... perbuatan para tentara yang gila perang itukah?

" kau bodoh.. kenapa kau kembali?" tanyanya dalam suara yang lemah...

" jadi, sejak tadi kau berusaha untuk mengeluarkanku dari desa? sejak awal kau tahu perang akan terjadi?" tanyaku yang sudah tak mempercayai kenyataan. namun... kakakku hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..

aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. keluargaku satu-satunya tewas demi dirinya... tapi aku tak boleh jatuh sekarang! aku harus selamatkan Lasette!

aku berlari menuju alun-alun desa, mencoba mengusir para tentara Orde dan Legiun yang mencoba membunuhku, kutebas mereka dengan pedang esku, lalu mencari Lasette.

"Tidaaaaaakkk!" teriak seseorang. kuyakin itu suara Lasette, aku segera mencari asal suara itu... dan... aku terkejut melihat hampir seluruh tentara Legiun dan Orde,tewas terbunuh... Lasette... pakaiannya berubah menjadi sebuah jubah hitam... rantai-rantai yang berada ditangannya... mencoba membunuh sisa tentara di dekatnya.. dan sebuah sabit hitam pekat berada di tangan kanannya...

"Aera! dimana Lasette?" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku... itu Mile! Mile terkejut melihat Lasette hampir membunuh seluruh tentara Orde dan Legiun, membuat Mile

tercengang. namun Lamunannya segera terhenti ketika melihatku hampir terserang 'sial!' pikirku yang mencoba menghindari rantai-rantai itu. "Aera!" teriak Mile, ia segera melemparkan topi anyaman bambunya kearah rantai-rantai yang mencoba menyerangku. "kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. " ya.. tapi Lasette..." jawabku ragu... aku masih memikirkan Lasette yang hilang kendali.

Mile mendekatiku. "kita harus membawa Lasette pergi dari sini... sepertinya tentara Orde maupun Legiun, akan memanggil bala bantuan." jelas Mile padaku.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku padanya. "mungkin ini cara gila..." jawab Mile sambil mengatakan sesuatu padaku... aku terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Mile "hanya kau yang bisa.. kau menyukainya, kan?" tanya Mile.

Mukaku sedikit merah merona, namun segera kutepis perasaan itu karena saat ini yang paling utama adalah keselamatan Lasette dan juga kami.

Mile menghilangkan aura keberadaannya. mencoba mendekati Lasette, ia membuka jalan agar aku bisa mendekati Lasette...

"Aera! sekarang!" teriak Mile ketika ia membuka jalan menuju Lasette yang tetutup oleh rantai-rantai yang haus akan mwmbunuh..

aku segera berlari dan memegang pundak Lasette... tubuhnya dipenuhi aura membunuh... apa yang harus kulakukan?

*end Aera pov*

~inside Lasette heart~

*Lasette pov*

'aku takut... aku benci... aku tak tahan dengan semua ini...' ucapku dalam hati. aku tak tau dimana aku sekarang. semua gelap... apa aku telah mati?

"Lasette!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan... aku tak tahu darimana asalnya. sangat gelap disini..

tanganku tertarik oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat. didekapnya diriku yang masih bertanya-tanya. pelukannya hangat...

'Lasette... kembalilah...' bisiknya dikupingku. suaranya sangat kukenal... namun, siapa?

'Lasette... aku akan melindungimu...' bisiknya lagi...

"A.. Aera?" spontan aku teringat dengan pemilik suara ini.

~reality~

*Aera pov*

ini mungkin ide gila, aku memeluk Lasette! aku membisikkan namanya... "Lasette... kembalilah.."

Lasette masih tak bergeming... kurasakan air matanya membasahi pipinya... tangannya bergetar, aku bisa merasakan ketakutannya. "aku... akan melindungimu..." bisikku lagi

'Aera! apa yang kau lakukan? berbicara hal bodoh seperti itu!' pikirku.. namun aku tak peduli... Lasette, kembalilah!

"A... Aera?" jawabnya dengan nada lemah. 'Ia sadar!' pikirku... namun tak lama setelah Lasette sadar, ia tak sadarkan diri lagi. spontan, aku menangkap tubuh Lasette yang sudah hampir roboh itu.

"Aera! sedang apa kau! cepat!" terak Mile yang mencoba mendekatiku.. "ayo.." Mile membantu mengangkat tubuh Lasette. Kami segera keluar dari desa, menghindari serangan dari para tentara dan kembali ke tempat Elea.

wajah Elea tampak pucat.. ia menunggu kami seorang diri. "syukurlah kalian selamat... biar kusembuhkan kalian..." sahut Elea sambil mengeluarkan suntikan besarnya, juga beberapa potion

Aku tersenyum pada Elea "aku tak apa-apa... sekarang yang lebih utama adalah menyembuhkan Lasette..." ujarku sambil menidurkan Lasette di batang pohon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

kelaaaarrr! chapter 3 selesai! kakak Eqa ( DragonKing ) dan Eqa ( SkyDragon ) meminta mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan...

DragonKing : Nick name di atas itu nama Lsku... tp ada 2 huruf yang dirahasiakan. aku gak mau promo... ataupun minta di Add.. *nyengir kuda*

SkyDragon : sama, dan aku ada 1 huruf yang tak kusebutkan pada nick nameku.*ikutan nyengir kuda*

DragonKing : ya udh... dari pada promo kagak jelas mending kenalin tokoh yang lain..

SkyDragon : iya kakakku yang manis *dicekek* dan jangan lupa bantu adikmu yang imut ini... *ditendang* tumben kakak, ngasih ide super panjang? sudahlah, kali ini adalah Mile!

DragonKing : iya..iya...

name : Mile

age : 17

job : shadow assasin

hobi : sparing, baca buku, dan menikmati suasana pagi.

ok, karena sudah selesai chapter 3, tolong minta Reviewnya! dan kasih saran buat kami yang masih pemula!


	4. Grim Reaper, The Witch and New Destiny

Summary : masih sama

Desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool

Heya! Eqa kembali dengan semangat 45! bersama kakakku yang terimut *dicekek* kami minta maaf jika ceritanya aneh.. ah iya.. tadi ada yang nanya *temen Eqa* lewat PM, "Lasette itu jobnya apa?" jawabannya pasti pada tahu kok... yang gak tahu, tempe banget! *ditabok readers* ok,ok basa-basinya cukup... Enjoy!

Last Time

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : The Grim Reaper, The Witch and New Destiny

.

.

.

*Aera pov*

tak kusangka, Lasette adalah pencabut nyawa dalam Legenda... 'Grim Reaper' sebuah job yang dimiliki orang tertentu, kekuatan yang amat dasyat, mampu menghancurkan kehidupan disekitarnya. Faction Orde dan Legiun berusaha mencari seseorang dengan job itu demi kepentingan mereka, namun hingga kini 'Grim Reaper' dianggap sebagai Legenda belaka.. Awalnya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, hingga... kejadian itu...

_**'Menggunakan sebuah sabit hitam kelam ditangannya... dan rantai-rantai yang mengikat para korbannya.. Dengan jubah hitamnya, sesosok Grim Reaper... seperti dalam Legenda.. Tak kusangka, Ia adalah Lasette.' **_kata-kata Mile setelah kejadian itu, terus menggema di kepalaku. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan hingga saat ini Lasette belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda sadar.

"bagaimana Elea?" tanyaku ke Elea ketika memasuki ruangan Lasette. Sejak kejadian itu, kami meninggalkan desa Clayhart dan pergi menuju kota Matrix untuk mencari informasi tentang Orde, Legiun, juga tentang keberadaan Grim Reaper saat ini.

"Masih sama seperti sebelumnya..." jawabnya dengan wajah sedih. Mile sedang keluar mencari informasi. hanya aku dan Elea yang mengawasi Lasette..

"begitu..." gumamku, kulihat wajah Lasette yang tertidur... 'ayolah, cepatlah sadar!' pikirku dalam hati. Entah bisa dikatakan kesal atau cemas...

"Aera.. kau pasti lelah setelah kejadian itu... kau kurang beristirahat... istirahatlah terlebih dahulu..." kata Elea ketika aku menghela nafas...

"bagaimana aku bisa istirahat, jika melihat orang-orang yang dekat denganmu pergi begitu saja... seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu, kau yang selalu menjaganya... bukan aku!" jawabku sedikit emosi. Elea hanya terdiam, ia tahu itu... "maaf..." sahutku pelan

Akhir-akhir ini emosiku tidak stabil... ingin rasanya menyalahkan kakakku yang seenaknya membuatku pergi dari desa hanya karena alasan konyol, juga perang konyol antara Orde dan Legiun itu... namun nasi telah merubah menjadi bubur... aku hanya bisa menerima kenyataan dengan sedikit terpaksa...

"aku akan keluar sebentar..." sahutku lalu keluar dari ruangannya. meninggalkan hotel tempat kami menginap.

Kota Matrix ini cukup luas.. Let's see... dimulai dari mana? dimana kira-kira aku dapat mencari informasi sekaligus uang... 'hmm...' pikirku, kota ini cukup ramai, seharusnya tidak sulit menemukan sebuah informasi.. 'aaaaaarrrrrkkkkk' pikirku dalam keadaan kesal, diantara kami berempat, hanya Mile dan Elea yang ahli mencari informasi.. sayangnya, Elea sedang menjaga Lasette. kami harus mengandalkan Mile... 'dimana dia?' pikirku sambil memasuki sebuah bar, mencoba mencari Mile.

*end Aera pov*

.

.

*Mile pov*

"hanya itu informasi yang saya punya, tuan.." sahut seorang bartender padaku. informasi sekecil apapun akan berguna.

"lalu, apakah kau mengetahui informasi tentang 'Grim Reaper'?" tanyaku padanya.

"Grim Reaper?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu, takut ia salah dengar.

"ya.. kau mengetahuinya kan?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar.

"biaya untuk informasi sepenting itu tidaklah murah... anda masih berminat?" tanyanya sekali lagi. aku mengeluarkan Uang 100.000 peso. aku harap cukup.

"hmm... baiklah... 5 tahun yang lalu, ada seseorang pria muda, berambut biru tua dengan mata beriris hitam pekat... melebihi hitamnya malam. Ia terlihat seumuranmu saat ini. Ia pernah menyelamatkan kota ini dari para Bandit, ia menggunakan Sabit besar berwarna hitam pekat, ia bersama seorang gadis kecil kira-kira berusia 10-11 tahun... ia juga memiliki sabit hitam... hanya saja... setelah menyelamatkan kota ini, mereka lenyap begitu saja. informasi tentang mereka menjadi buruan para tentara... Grim Reaper, sudah menjadi Legenda... Keberadaannya bisa dikatakan sangat Langka... para petinggi Orde ataupun Legiun memberikan bayaran yang sangat tinggi bagi mereka yang berhasil menemukan Grim Reaper hidup-hidup." jelasnya sambil menuangkan segelas wine. "ini traktiranku" tambah sang bartender itu.

"adakah alasan lain dalam memicu perang antara Orde dan Legiun?" tanyaku pada sang bartender itu.

"selain memperebutkan sumber daya alam, kekuasaan, pasti ada yang lain bukan?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"hmm... kau memang pemuda yang cerdik..." jawabnya, "apa kau tahu cerita tentang Gerbang Waktu?" tanyanya

"Cerita gerbang waktu?" aku memasang muka terheran-heran.

_**dahulu kala, seluruh petinggi Orde dan Legiun berkumpul, dari berbagai kalangan dan tingkatan. Mereka mendiskusikan tentang cara menanggulangi 'waktu yang tidak stabil' Dunia Lost Saga. **_

_**saat itu, dunia Lost Saga sedang mengalami Ambang kehancuran. Disebabkan arus waktu yang tidak menentu. lalu datanglah seorang wanita Witch dan seorang pria Grim Reaper. wanita Witch itu mengorbankan dirinya, untuk membuat sebuah Gerbang Waktu... sedangkan Pria Grim Reaper itu, membuat sebuah segel untuk menyembunyikan Gerbang waktu tersebut. ia khawatir gerbang waktu itu akan disalah gunakan oleh pihak lain untuk dijadikan senjata yang bisa menghancurkan dunia Lost Saga. di ambang kematian mereka, Grim Reaper itu mengatakan "hanya bangsa Grim Reaper terakhir yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyegel Gerbang Waktu yang dibuat oleh Witch. ketika bangsa Witch musnah, maka hanya Grim reaper terakhir yang diizinkan membuat sebuah Gerbang waktu yang baru."**_

_**setelah kejadian itu, dunia menjadi damai. 'waktu' telah berjalan sesuai alurnya. Namun, para petinggi lupa akan jasa Witch dan Grim Reaper, mereka mulai menyatakan perang satu sama lain. Memperebutkan Wilayah dan sumber daya alam yang tersembunyi, Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka mencari bangsa Witch dan Grim Reaper yang tersisa untuk kendalikan agar dapat membuat sebuah senjata 'Waktu'. mereka lupa bahwa bangsa Witch terakhir sudah tiada, wanita itu, bangsa Witch terakhir telah mengorbankan dirinya. sedangkan bangsa Grim Reaper itu sendiri tidak diketahui lagi keberadaannya. dan hingga sekarang, para petinggi Orde dan Legiun mencari bangsa Grim Reaper yang tersisa.**_

"jadi itu alasan mereka mencari Grim Reaper?" terdengar suara seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku. ia Aera, iapun duduk disampingku.

"hey paman, bagaimana caranya agar mencari uang sekaligus informasi dengan cepat?" tanyanya pada Bartender itu. ia terdengar sedikit bersemangat.

"haha.. kau sangat bersemangat ya, anak muda. dari caramu berbicara, kau pasti baru berada di kota." sahutnya sambil tertawa.

"begitulah..." jawabku dan Aera bersama-sama.

"pergilah ke arah alun-alun kota, setiap kota kecil ataupun besar memiliki sebuah papan permintaan, dimulai dari yang termudah, hingga yang tersulit. kalian bisa mendapatkan reward dan informasi dari sana... hanya saja, kalian harus memiliki kelompok beranggotakan 3 orang ataupun lebih... lalu daftarkan kelompok kalian ke meja permintaan yang tak jauh dari sana. setelah kalian memilih permintaan yang disediakan dan telah menyelesaikannya, segera melapor pada meja informasi agar tugas yang kalian jalankan itu sah. dan kalian resmi menjadi seorang Hunter." jelas sang bartender sambil menunjukkan peta dunia pada kami. menunjukkan lokasi kota-kota, cukup sederhana...

"Hunter... adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang menerima misi dari papan permintaan... mereka akan mendapatkan reward sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di papan permintaan, bisa berupa uang, barang, ataupun informasi." jelasnya lagi

"menarik.." gumamku setelah melihat peta dunia yang ditunjukkan bartender.

"Yosh! tujuan pertama kita sekarang adalah mengumpulkan informasi dan mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya!" teriak Aera... " kau setuju?" tambahnya

aku hanya tersenyum kecil ' Aera sudah mengikhlaskan kejadian itu rupanya...' pikirku dalam hati.

*end Mile pov*

.

.

.

*Lasette pov*

aku terbangun dari tidurku, kepalaku pusing. kulihat aku berada di kamar seseorang. 'ini dimana?' pikirku dalam hati. kulihat aku menggunakan sebuah jubah hitam... ini milik siapa?

"Lasette! akhirnya kau sadar juga!" sahut seseorang yang tiba-tiba memelukku. 'Elea? apa yang terjadi?' pikirku lagi yang sedikit bingung.

"Elea... ini.. dimana? dan.. apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku setelah bangkit dari kasur yang kutiduri.

"setelah kejadian 'itu' kau tak sadarkan diri... dan... ini di kota Matrix, Mile dan Aera sedang pergi." jawab Elea sambil menggenggam tanganku. tangannya gemetaran... "syukurlah kau selamat... aku takut.. kau akan pergi seperti ayah.. dan ibuku.." suaranya semakin lirih, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

aku melepas genggaman tangannya, kulihat wajahnya berusaha menahan air matanya. "apa yang kuperbuat saat 'itu', Elea? jawab aku... aku merasa seperti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk." aku memandang wajah Elea dengan serius.. "kumohon, ini bukan mimpi. jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku."

"Lasette..." wajahnya tampak ragu...

tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, seseorang masuk keruangan yang kutempati "biar kujelaskan..." sahut pria itu yang tak lain adalah Mile, dibaliknya ada seseorang yang tak lain adalah Aera.

Mile menjelaskan semua yang terjadi... aku terkejut dengan apa yang kuperbuat... setelah melihat nenek Yurina dan kakek Soma wafat, aku kehilangan kendaliku... aku membunuh ratusan tentara Orde dan Legiun. dan aku... seorang Grim Reaper? apa maksudnya? Juga.. aku hampir mencelakakan Mile dan Aera ketika mencoba membuatku sadar?

"kau paham?" tanya Mile yang tengah bersender di dinding kamar sambil melipat tangannya kedepan.

"..." aku tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"sudahlah... hentikan suasana yang mencekang ini... kita masih ada tujuan lain setelah ini~" sahut Aera dengan wajah malas-malasan.. "selain balas dendam pada Faction Orde dan Legiun tentunya..."

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Elea awalnya ia mengerti dengan balas dendam, namun sepertinya akan ada tujuan lain. sama sepertiku.

"kita akan mencari kepingan kenangan Lasette, aku sedikit curiga... apakah semua ini memang berhubungan dengan Lasette." tukas Mile

"Kau adalah Grim Reaper tersisa... kau harus berhati-hati... faction Orde dan Legiun mengincarmu." tambah Mile yang menatapku.

"Kami akan melindungimu... jangan khawatir..." sahut Aera sambil mengusap kepalaku. seketika aku masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. namun, air mataku sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi... aku menangis di pelukan Aera. aku takut... takut akan kehilangan mereka... aku takut jika aku kehilangan kendali seperti kejadian itu.. juga kenanganku.. entah senang, sedih atau takut... mereka melakukannya untukku?

"kami akan membantumu mencari kepingan ingatanmu... tenang saja.." sahut Elea setelah tangisanku mereda.

"andaikata... ini adalah takdir kita... aku tak peduli... ayo kita jalani, kita lewati bersama-sama" tambah Aera yang masih memelukku.

"kau tidak sendiri... kita jalani bersama..." tambah Mile dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"..." aku masih tidak bergeming... aku menutup mataku sebentar 'andaikan... Takdir ini memang benar... tolonglah, biarkan kami tetap bersama..' pikirku dalam hati. kubuka mataku, lalu tersenyum pada mereka... "ya.. jika ini memang takdir kita... kita jalankan bersama." sahutku dengan semangat.

"itu baru Lasette kami!" sahut girang Aera padaku, Mile tersenyum puas, Elea bernafas lega lalu tersenyum.

'Jika, ini memang takdir kami... kumohon... biarkan kami bersama' doaku dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC

Eqa : perasaan TBC itu penyakit paru-paru ya?

Kakak : tapi disini artinya "To Be Continue"

Eqa : oooooooohhhh beeeegiiiituuuuu... *dijitak*

Kakak : ya sudah.. kali ini mengenalkan Aera...

Eqa : yup! silahkan kakakku yang manis *ditabok*

nama : Aera

age : 15 tahun

job : Jin Kisaragi

hobi : sparing, makan makanan yang manis seperti kue.

sekian untuk pengenalannya... maaf jika salah kata... Review please~~~


	5. Hunting in Dungeon

Summary : Masih Sama! *males banget sih!*

Desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool! klo Eqa and kakakku yang punya, ancur tuh game! Got it memorized? muahahahaha * ditabokin sama para gamers*

Kakak : Klo ane jadi GM.. bakal gw banned semua akun kecuali, Gw, adek Gw sama sohib gw! Yang berhasil lolos dari banned, gw masukin Virus! gyahahahaha *error kumat*

Eqa : Klo ane jd GM... gw ancurin semua akun yg pake cheat! termasuk komputernya! yg boleh pake cheat cuma Gw sama abang gw! semua G-cash gw ilangin! hyahahaha *ikutan error*

#error terus berlanjut hingga selesai liburan sekolah# *efek puasa*

akhir kata... Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Last Time

.

.

Chapter 5 : Hunting in Dungeon

.

.

*Aera pov*

'Aaaahhhh satu masalah kelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr!' teriakku dalam hati, Setelah melihat Lasette sudah sadar, Terlihat Ia terlihat sudah menerima kenyataan... namun, sepertinya... dari mata Lasette terlihat 'kehampaan'. Aku tak berani mengatakannya pada teman-teman.

Udara pagi sudah terasa menusuk di kulitku, rasanya cukup nyaman... kulihat Mile masih Tengah tertidur, sepertinya perasaan dia sama sepertiku, sehingga ia bisa tertidur cukup nyenyak. Ok, waktunya persiapan... Kami akan mendaftar diri menjadi Hunter... pedang Yukianesa (bener gak sih nama pedangnya? gw lupa*kakak Eqa) sudah kupersiapkan. kuayun-ayunkan sedikit pedangku. 'Yosh! aku siap!' sahut benakku dengan semangat.

"Hey..." panggil Mile yang sudah duduk diatas Sofa sambil meminum secangkir kopi. Gerak gerik Mile memang sulit kutebak.. mungkin karena ia seorang Assasin, sehingga aku tak merasakan kehadirannya.

"ap..apa?" tanyaku kaget setelah melihat Mile sudah siap. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum "sudah pasti!" jawabku.

*Lasette pov*

sudah seminggu aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku seorang Grim Reaper, bukan? Biar kutebak, Jubah hitam yang kugunakan sejak aku tersadar adalah Jubah seorang Grim Reaper, apakah itu bukti jika aku adalah Grim Reaper? seharusnya aku bisa mengeluarkan senjataku. kurenggangkan tanganku kedepan, aku memusatkan kekuatanku ketangan kananku. seberkas cahaya muncul dikedua tanganku, Sebuah Sabit berwarna hitam, dengan sedikit ukiran kuno juga terdapat rantai yang terikat di tangan kiriku, juga di pinggangku terdapat sebuah kitab sihir selain Rantai.

'wow...' pikirku kagum melihat penampilanku di balik cermin.

"Lasette, kau sudah siap?" terdengar suara wanita yang kukenal, ia Elea. ia lalu masuk ke kamarku. "Wow..." Elea menatap penampilanku... melihat sabitku dengan teliti. "aku tak menyangka..." Elea menyentuh sabitku.

"ya.. aku juga.." jawabku, Elea mengenakan pakaian perawat bernuansa pink... sangat feminim, tapi cocok dengannya. "kau siap? ini baru 'awal' dari perjalanan takdir kita" tanya Elea padaku

aku tersenyum padanya "tanpa kujawab, kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

Elea terkekeh sejenak.."hahaha kau benar... ayo, Mile dan Aera sudah menunggu di bawah." sahut Elea sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuhilangkan sabitku dari tanganku, lalu membalas uluran tangannya "ayo..."

*in Hall*

Mile dan Aera sudah menunggu di Lantai dasar Hotel, mereka sedang asik berbincang. Hingga mereka menyadari kehadiran kami.

"itu mereka! Aera! Mile!" teriakku bersemangat.

Aera dan Mile membalikkan wajahnya kearahku dan Elea, awalnya biasa saja, hingga Aera sepertinya terlihat khawatir dengan jubah yang kukenakan "apa tidak apa-apa kau memakai jubah itu? Mile, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Aera pada Mile

"menurutku tak apa-apa, banyak Hunter yang memakai jubah hitam seperti Lasette... hanya saja, jangan tunjukkan Senjatamu di depan Umum. Ok?" Jelas Mile padaku, Aku tersenyum menandakan aku mengerti akan maksud baik Mile dan Aera

"jadi... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyaku pada Aera dan Mile selama perjalanan

"Kita akan jadi Hunter, mencari uang dan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. juga dengan pekerjaan Hunter... kita akan mendapatkan ijin memasuki wilayah-wilayah terlarang." jawab Aera sambil melahap Roti manis yang dibelinya di jalan.

"hmm.. aku kurang paham..." keluh Elea sambil menatapku.

"nanti kalian akan paham.." jelas Mile menutup topik pembicaraan. Kami telah tiba di alun-alun kota, sangat luas dan cukup ramai. Aku dan Aera terkagum dengan papan permintaan yang sangat besar. dimulai dari yang termudah hingga yang tersulit. Aku melihat Aera dengan wajah tak kalah kagumnya denganku. Mile sedang mendaftarkan kelompok kami, sedangkan Elea mencari informasi dengan bergaul dengan para Hunter lainnya.

Aku mendekati Mile yang sudah selesai mendaftarkan kelompok kami. Elea juga terlihat sudah selesai mengumpulkan informasi. "Bagaimana?" tanya Aera pada Mile.

"kita sudah bisa melakukan misi... hanya saja, kita harus memulainya dari yang termudah." jawab Mile sambil menyerahkan Kertas bukti pendaftaran Hunter. tertulis nama pemimpinnya adalah Mile... yah, jika dipikirkan tanpa memilih siapa yang akan menjadi Leader pasti semua akan memilih Mile.

"menurut para Hunter baru ataupun yang berpengalaman, banyak sekali permintaan untuk menjelajahi Dungeon deep Forest. disana kita hanya mengalahkan berbagai monster dari kelas rendah, hingga yang tersulit. tergantung seberapa jauh kita menyusurinya." Jelas Elea sambil melihat beberapa peta Deep Forest. "kita bisa mengambil misi menyusuri sekitar Deep Forest. lihat, disini tertulis Easy. bayarannya cukup tinggi untuk kita. hanya perlu membasmi beberapa Babi hutan." jelas Elea lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas permintaan. "Bagaimana Mile? kau setuju?" tanya Elea lagi.

"hmm... Ada benarnya juga... disana terdapat banyak Rare Gear yang bisa kita jual.." tambah Aera sambil melihat beberapa permintaan mencari Rare Gear di wilayah Deep Forest.

Aku menatap Mile, ia masih berpikir. "bagaimana Lasette?" tanya Aera padaku. "Asalkan semua sepakat aku akan setuju." jawabku.

Mile tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku. "Sudah diputuskan. kita akan ke Dungeon Deep Forest." jawab Mile...

~dilain tempat di wilayah Legiun~

"begitulah tuan..." jawab seorang prajurit. sebuah Istana cukup megah namun terkesan suram. Karpet berwarna Merah menghiasi lantai istana tersebut. Pusat Faction Legiun, Istana Legiun, para petinggi sedang berkumpul.

" ternyata benar, bangsa'Grim Reaper' masih tersisa." sahut seorang petinggi Legiun

" ia telah membunuh ratusan Tentara kita. kita harus menangkapnya sebelum Orde menemukannya." sahut Petinggi lain.

" apa kau menganggap 'Grim Reaper' itu sebagai penjahat?" tanya Petinggi lain

" Bukan itu maksudku!" bentak petinggi itu.

"tapi kau mengatakannya seolah ia orang jahat! ia bangsa terakhir dan kau tahu itu!"

"kau menantangku ya!"

"Cukup!" Teriak seorang Pria yang duduk paling tinggi diantara para petinggi lainnya.

"tapi your majesty!" teriak seorang petinggi. ia tampak tak puas.

"biarkan 'Grim Reaper' itu... aku sangat yakin Orde juga akan melepaskannya seperti saat 'itu'.." jawab Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Raja Legiun XII.

semua terdiam mendengar sang raja berbicara. "Aku sangat yakin 'Ia' akan menemukan 'Grim Reaper' itu... biarkan saja hingga saatnya tiba." sahut Raja

"Namun kedua Putri anda..."

"Biarkan mereka.. Lebih baik kita fokuskan perkembangan Grim Reaper itu... kita hanya perlu mengamatinya dari jauh." jelas Raja Legiun lagi.

setelah beberapa perdebatan akhirnya rapat darurat Faction Legiun memutuskan tidak mengejar Grim Reaper hingga saatnya tiba.

~in Orde~

"yang mulia..." seorang prajurit menghawatirkan Rajanya, Raja Orde XV. sang raja mengetahui anaknya menghilang. atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari istana. Sang raja hanya menghela nafas "seperti takdir..." gumamnya

"apakah ini berhubungan dengan kabar 'Grim Reaper'?" tanya seorang petinggi orde.

"Begitulah." Jawab sang raja.

"apa perlu kami kerahkan seluruh pasukan untuk mencari Pangeran?" tanya seorang panglima Perang Faction Orde.

"Biarkan saja ia... ia akan mengetahuinya sendiri.. takdir dunia ini..." jawab sang raja. "Anak itu... akan merubah segalanya..." tambahnya dengan wajah penuh keyakinan.

~di sisi lain yang tidak diketahui~

"akhirnya ia menyadari kekuatannya" sahut seorang Pria dengan pedang besar berwarna hitam di punggungnya melihat seseorang dari sebuah layar. "Bagaimana... kau sudah lihat wajahnya..." tambahnya lagi. Ia bersama seeorang Gadis dengan rambut Cokelat muda.

"..." Gadis itu masih mengamati wajah seseorang dari layar tersebut. wajah yang mirip dengannya, Memakai jubah hitam sama sepertinya..

Pria itu hanya bisa menghela nafas... "karena kutukanmu... kau bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun... kau seperti boneka.." Pria itu menatap Gadis itu dengan sedih.

"..." Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap layar tersebut dengan ekspresi kosong.

"ingatlah bahwa ia adalah kembaranmu satu-satunya... saudara kandungmu." sahut Pria itu... " aku akan menolongmu..." tambah Pria itu sambil memeluk Gadis itu...

*Mile Pov*

dilihat dari peta yang kubeli... hmm seharusnya ini jalur yang tepat. sepertinya Kami terus berputar-putar selama 2 jam... mungkin lebih...

"Mileeeeeeeeeeeee... kapan kita tiba?" tanya Aera yang terlihat mulai kelelahan.

"Entah... sepertinya kita tersesat..." jawabku enteng. ekspresi Aera berubah drastis "Apaaaa?" teriaknya tidak percaya. "aku lelah... ijinkan aku istirahat!" teriak Aera lagi

"baiklah..." jawabku lagi, bukan hanya Aera yang kelelahan, Elea dan Lasette terlihat lelah juga.

"ada apa Mile? kau terlihat bingung." Tanya Elea sambil menyodorkan segelas air.

"thanks" jawabku sambil menerima gelas itu dari Elea. "Kelihatannya kita sengaja dijebak oleh seseorang masuk ke perangkap ini." jelasku padanya

"hmm... aku juga bingung... apa.. kita dikerjai oleh seseorang?" tanya Elea padaku

"Mungkin?" jawabku ragu... aku teringat ketika kami singgah di sebuah desa sebelum menuju Deep Forest.

~Flashback~

Aku dan yang lain sedang membeli perlengkapan, potion, dan beberapa alat-alat yang kami perlukan di desa itu, lalu ketika aku sedang mencari informasi tentang Deep Forest, seseorang menubruk Aera dan Lasette ketika mencoba memperebutkan sebuah peta yang baru kami beli.

"ah!" teriak gadis itu. ketika terjatuh

"aduduh... sakit..." sahut Aera yang juga terjatuh.

"aduuh.." Lasette meringis kesakitan

"Lasette? Aera? kalian sedang apa?" tanya Elea ketika keluar dari sebuah toko material

"Bukan sedang apa! tapi kami terjatuh karena gadis itu!" sahut Aera kesal sambil menunjuk gadis yang menabrak mereka, aku hanya menghela nafas " Kau tak apa?" tanyaku pada gadis itu

"i..iya... maaf..." sahut Gadis itu... ia berpakaian seperti penyihir .. apakah dia Lightning Mage?

"ahhhh! Aera! Petanya!" teriak Lasette panik melihat peta ditangannya hilang. tepatnya terjatuh bersama dengan belanjaan lain.

Gadis yang tidak kukenal itu juga terlihat panik. " ah..." ia mencari sesuatu di antara barang-barang kami yang terjatuh

"kau mencari sesuatu?" tanyaku padanya. ia menundukkan kepalanya "Petaku..." jawab Gadis itu... ia mencari-cari petanya. aku, dan yang lainnya memilah-milah barang bawaan kami. ketika ia menemukan petanya, ia tersenyum dan berterimakasih setelah meminta maaf.. lalu pergi meninggalkan kami.

*end flashback*

"Mungkin... peta kita tertukar dengan miliknya" sahut ceplas-ceplos Lasette.

"arrrrrkkkk gadis itu! tak akan kumaafkan dia!" teriak Aera yang terlihat kesal

"bukan salah dia Aera! tapi karena ketidaksengajaan!" teriak Lasette yang tak kalah berisiknya.

"bukan itu masalahnya! tapi kenapa peta kita bisa tertukar? memangnya bentuknya sama persis?" Tanya Aera yang sudah memegang kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

Mereka berdua mulai adu mulut, Elea mencoba melerai mereka, aku terkekeh sedikit melihat tingkah mereka, 'Aera dan Lasette tidak berubah' pikir benakku setelah melihat kelakuan mereka.

'!' aku merasakan firasat buruk... "Lasette, Aera, cukup! sepertinya ada yang mendekati kita. waspadalah!" perintahku pada mereka, Aera mengeluarkan pedang Yukianesa, wajahnya terlihat sangat waspada, Lasette mencoba merapalkan sihir basicnya jika terjadi serangan dadakan, Elea sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya. 'sebentar lagi..' aku menatap Semak-semak cukup besar di depanku, aku menghilangkan Auraku, siap dengan senjataku juga.

terdengar suara langkah yang terburu-buru dari arah semak-semak "Lightning Strike!" teriaknya mencoba menjauhkan Monster di baliknya, Ia Muncul dari dalam semak-semak "Gadis itu!" teriak Aera menyadari orang yang keluar dari semak-semak adalah Gadis yang menabrak kami di Desa.

"monster itu..." Elea menunjuk ke arah Monster yang mengejar gadis itu...

"tidak.." gumamku kecil

"itu..." Lasette dan Aera terkejut bukan main setelah melihat sesosok Babi hutan yang sangat besar... jauh lebih besar daripada target kami "Gyaaaaaaaaaaa! itu rajanya Babi hutan!" teriak mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

kelaaaaaarrr! maap klo aneh dlm nulis kata-katanya. o iya ada sedikit penjelasan kecil...

Kakak : 'kelompok' yang dimaksud bartender, dan Mile mirip seperti Guild yg di Ls..

Eqa : gitu aja?

Kakak : iya, emang kenapa? *muka innocent*

Eqa : penjelasannya singkat bener...

Kakak : udh, yg penting pada ngerti.. sekarang giliran Lasette ye... Adikku silahkan..

Eqa : ok kakakku yang manis~ *ditendang*

nama : Lasette

age : baru memasuki 15 tahun

job : Grim reaper

hobi : bersantai di atas pohon, berjalan-jalan keliling, mempelajari sihir basic tiap elemen.

sip! berhubung sudah menjelang lebaran Eqa (SkyDragon) dan kakakku (DragonKing) mengucapkan selamat Idul Fitri! ampau diganti jadi review ya~

A/N : Eqa dan kakak Eqa tidak promo akun... ada 2 kata yg dirahasiakan... thanks~


	6. Memory in Deep Forest

Summary : Masih sama... * males ngejelasin*

Desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool.

Chapter 6! Eqa nulisnya pas malem takbiran... hebat gak? tapi mostingnya yang males... *ditabok Readers*

Chapter 6 : Memory in Deep Forest

.

.

.

*Lasette pov*

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaa! itu rajanya babi hutan!" teriakku dan Aera, Gadis itu datang bersama dengan tamu tak terduga. seekor Babi hutan dengan ukuran sangat besar yang tengah mengamuk. mungkin bukan rajanya, tapi ukurannya sangat besar.

"Lasette!" teriak Aera sambil menarikku menjauhi Babi hutan tersebut " kau tak apa-apa" tanyanya sambil memegang kedua pundakku. mukaku sedikit merona "ti..tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku gugup.

menyadari jarak pandangannya denganku sangat dekat, Aera menjauhkan dirinya dan memalingkan wajahnya. "syukurlah..." ucapnya dengan sedikit gugup, sedikit merona.

"Aera! halangi dia dengan seranganmu!" teriak Mile yang tengah meracuni Babi hutan itu. akibat serangan mendadak itu, posisi kami berjauhan.

Aera melompat ke udara dan menyerang babi hutan itu, "Ice fang!" dan seketika membanting tubuh Babi hutan itu ketanah. Elea menggunakan skillnya untuk menahan Babi hutan itu dengan menguras staminanya dari kejauhan, aku merapalkan beberapa basic magic dan menyerang Babi hutan itu (An : klo ketahuan dia grim reaper tamat nasibnya.. )

namun, Walau babi hutan itu sudah terlihat kehilangan staminanya, ia masih menyerang kami, Babi hutan itu mencoba menyerang gadis itu, spontan gadis itu sangat terkejut, ia tak sempat merapalkan sihir listriknya

"Celaka!" teriak Aera dan Mile bersamaan dari jauh, Elea sudah kehabisan staminanya tak sanggup menolong gadis itu, hanya aku yang paling dekat posisinya debgan gadis itu, mukanya sangat pucat

"Shackle!" teriakku tanpa sadar. Babi hutan itu tidak bisa bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya terikat rantai yang menjulang dari lengan kiriku. tanpa aba-aba dari Mile, Aera dan gadis itu menyerang Babi hutan itu.

"Lightning strike!"

"Artic Blade!"

spontan saat itu juga Raja Babi hutan itu terjatuh... tubuhnya sudah tidak bergerak lagi... apakah dia telah mati? Rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya juga telah lenyab bersamaan dengan Rantai di tangan kiriku. Aku segera menghampiri gadis itu yang sudah terduduk dengan lemas

"are you okay?" tanyaku sambil menjulurkan tanganku. Gadis itu sangat pucat, mungkin ia mengira ia akan mati.

"i.. i'm.. Okay.." jawabnya dengan suara lemas. "rantai... itu..." sambil menunjukkan beberapa rantai kecil yang masih tergantung di tanganku

Elea panik, Aera memasang wajah seakan mengatakan 'You Idiot!' sedangkan Mile sedang terdiam... atau mungkin mematung? 'bagaimana ini!' pikirku panik Aku ketahuan! apa aku akan dibunuh! Aku panik sekali!

"ah.. ini.. errr... itu..." aku semakin panik, Dan gadis itu... kira-kira terlihat lebih muda tidak.. jauh lebih muda dariku menatapku dari dekat 'mati aku!' pikirku semakin panik

"... Makasih! kau hebat! kereeeennn!" sahut gadis itu dengan mata berbinar-binar "hebaaatttt trik apa barusan? kakak keren banget!"

aku hanya tertawa tak percaya dengan yang dikatakan gadis itu... Elea merasa Lega, Aera marah-marah tak jelas (mungkin ia hampir terkena serangan jantung) Mile dengan senyum kecilnya..

"itu... hanya rantai biasa... dulu seluruh desaku bisa melakukan hal ini.. sudahlah.. siapa kau?" jawabku dusta.. Gadis itu sangat senang, tidak menyadari itu salah satu kekuatan kami para Grim reaper, polos sekali 'atau mungkin kekanak-kanakan?' pikirku

"aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Millia! umurku 12 tahun! dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian" jawabnya sambil menundukkan tubuhnya. sopan sekali...

"Aku Lasette... salam kenal.." jawabku dengan senyum

"aaaaaaaarrrrrrrkkkkk bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu setelah kau membuat peta kami tertukar, membuat kami tersesat, sekarang melawan Raja babi hutan itu?!" teriak Aera sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

gadis itu, Millia menatap Aera dengan heran. "peta? ah maksudmu ini?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah peta dari dalam tasnya. "memang ini tertukar, awalnya aku berniat mengembalikannya, tetapi kalian sudah tidak ada di desa, dan kulihat rute kalian denganku tidak begitu berbeda. jadi kuputuskan untuk tetap memegang peta ini." jelasnya dengan muka innocent. aku hanya terkekeh 'lucunya' sedangkan Aera... well ia sedang asik bersweatdrop.

"membicarakan rute? dimana kelompokmu? dari caramu bertarung, kau pasti hunter." tanya Mile. ekspresinya sangat serius, apa dia mencurigai seorang gadis kecil?

Millia memasang muka heran "hunter? apa itu?" tanyanya.

Mile terdiam sesaat, 'ia benar-benar tidak tahu soal hunter?' pikirku heran, lalu Mile memejamkan mata sesaat, ia mungkin sedang berfikir. aku heran, ia sekuat itu namun tidak tahu suatu hal yang bernama 'hunter'

"lalu kenapa kau sendirian? kau tersesat?" tanya Elea pada Millia, gadis berambut pirang muda dikuncir satu itu terdiam. "aku mencari kakakku, ia menghilang seminggu yang lalu. lalu aku mencarinya seorang diri." jawabnya dengan wajah sedih

Aera menepuk pundak Mile "apa kita bisa mempercayainya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir. namun, Mile masih terdiam. mungkin masih sedikit waspada. Aku menghela nafas, memandangi kertas permintaan membunuh Babi hutan yang ada di dungeon. Millia menatapi selembaran yang kupegang

"sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana jika aku membantu kalian keluar dari tempat ini, mengantarkan kalian ke wilayah Deep Forest dan membantu kalian mengalahkan babi hutan itu?" tawar Millia, sepertinya ia mengetahui permasalahan kami

Mile membuka matanya dan mendekati Millia "dapatkah kami mempercayaimu?" tanyanya. Millia tersenyum "you can count on me!" jawabnya dengan semangat

setelah beberapa saat kami berjalan, akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari tempat itu berkat bantuan Millia, kami menanyakan kenapa ia bisa dikejar seekor babi hutan raksasa itu. Millia bercerita, ketika ia sedang membaca peta, tongkat sihirnya terjatuh, lalu tanpa sadar tongkatnya mengeluarkan listrik dan mengenai kepala babi hutan itu, sehingga terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. lalu kami bertanya tentang kakak Millia, ia seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berusia sekitar 19 tahun, seorang penyihir es. tidak diketahui alasan ia menghilang.

"apa kau memiliki petunjuk tentang keberadaan kakakmu?" tanyaku pada Millia ketika keluar dari tempat itu.

"ada... kudengar ia sekarang berada di wilayah utara, dekat perbatasan Faction Legiun" jawabnya.

"kau ingin kami membantumu mencari kakakmu itu?" tanya Mile pada Millia

wajah Millia tampak bingung "tapi..."

"hey Mile! kau lupa dengan tujuan kita?" tanya Aera pada Mile, sepertinya ia bingung dengan maksud Mile

"aku tak ingin peristiwa yang kualami terjadi pada dia" jawabnya tenang. jika kupikir Mile dulu sebelum bertemu Aera dan tinggal di desa Clayhart, ia mencari adiknya yang menghilang. adiknya seorang Ice mage yang berbakat, saat itu Mile belum menjadi seorang assasin, lalu adiknya menghilang dan hingga sekarang tidak diketahui nasibnya.

"apakah tidak apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah menunduk

"tentu saja... Mile! biarkan ia masuk ke kelompok kita!" sahutku semangat sambil melihat Mile

"benar juga... aku setuju dengan Mile." Jawab Elea sedikit bersemangat

"baiklah... Millia, maukah kau masuk ke kelompok kami para hunter pemula ini?" tanya Mile dengan sopan.

"...terima kasih.. tapi kita baru saja berkenalan.." Millia menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." sahut Mile menutup pembicaraan

Akhirnya kami tiba di depan Deep Forest. menurut permintaan, kami hanya perlu membunuh 15 babi hutan yang berukuran kecil. mungkin ini lebih mudah dari Babi hutan yang kami kalahkan sebelumnya.

"Lightning strike!"

"Fenrir! Ice Fang!

"poison jug!"

satu persatu babi hutan yang menjadi target kami tumbang. ini mungkin lebih dari 15 ekor, tapi sudahlah... Aera menemukan sebuah pedang yang cukup berguna, ia bilang, ia ingin menjualnya. ternyata benar, Informasi tentang banyak benda langka dan berharga. kami beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali ke kota Matrix, kulihat sekitarku... Deep Forest, hutan yang indah... beberapa daun menguning, beberapa masih hijau, indah sekali... dedaunan yang jatuh mengenai kepalaku. Angin berhembus dengan cukup nyaman. aku melangkah pelan-pelan... tubuhku sedikit lemas, kepalaku sedikit berat.. dan semua menjadi gelap

_**"... kenapa pepohonan ini menguning?" tiba-tiba kepalaku teringat sesuatu... tetapi tidak jelas.. samar-samar... apa aku pernah kemari?**_

_**"... aku tak tahu. tetapi ingatlah... dulu bangsa Witch mengatakan, pohon disini memiliki perasaan..." jawab sang remaja itu dengan nada sedih. sabitnya masih ditangannya. ia melihat pohon yang ditunjuk oleh gadis kecil itu. 'siapa dia' pikirku mencoba mengingat semakin keras**_

_**"... apa pohon ini menguning karena sedih? dan kita bersedih karena apa?" tanyaku saat itu, memegang tangan kanannya dengan tanganku yang mungil. tidak mengerti dengan aura kesedihan yang dipancarkan remaja itu**_

_**"...mungkin saja... pohon ini sedih karena seseorang telah menyakitinya. kau tak dapat merasakannya.. kita bersedih karena kehilangan 'dia' orang yang kita sayangi " jawabnya " kita akan menemukannya..." lanjutnya**_

_**"apa... juga sedih?" tanyaku aku tidak dapat mengingat wajahnya. namanya saja aku tak ingat. sesosok Pria itu mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam, sama seperti yang kukenakan saat ini. Rambutnya biru kelam sedikit berantakan.**_

_**Remaja itu terdiam sejenak "hmm... mungkin. kau hanya tidak tahu rasanya. tapi kita, Bangsa Grim Reaper yang terakhir tidak boleh bersedih... aku akan melindungimu...karena aku sayang kamu... My little light kita akan menyelamatkan 'dia' juga" jawabnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang pendek dengan nada bercanda**_

_**"apa kau akan melindungiku?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi kosong**_

_**"tentu..."**_

_**'jadi... aku pernah kemari... dengan pria itu... sesama bangsa Grim Reaper. mencari 'dia'? siapa 'dia'? aku tak mengerti' pikirku semakin keras. namun semua usahaku hanya membuatku lelah... dan semua menjadi kembali gelap.**_

Aku tersadar dari tidurku, Kepalaku agak sakit. Kulihat aku berada di sebuah ruangan putih. aku ingin kembali tidur. namun, cahaya matahari masuk melalui balik tirai putih itu dan mengenai wajahku. Membuatku tidak dapat tidur lagi. Ruanganku tampak sepi, ditanganku terdapat suntikan dan selang infus. apa ini rumah sakit?

Aku memandangi jendela yang terbuka. Hanya menghela nafas memikirkan Memori yang kulihat barusan... "siapa pria muda itu?" gumamku. Bosan sekali... Tidak ada kehadiran teman-teman... 'sedang apa mereka?' pikirku dalam hati. Menghabiskan waktu seorang diri kadang membosankan...

*Normal pov*

Aera, Mile, Elea dan Millia sedang berada di alun-alun kota, melapor hasil pekerjaan mereka di meja permintaan. Lalu duduk di salah satu meja cafe.

"sudah sebulan.." Elea bergumam

"kita sudah mengambil banyak permintaan... tapi belum ada hasilnya" sahut Aera yang sudahberwajah masam

"Kak Lasette juga belum sadar..." gumam Millia. Ia sudah bergabung dalam kelompok Hunter. sejak tadi ia mengaduk Ice teanya dan tidak diminum sama sekali

"..." Mile bangkit dari kursinya lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kak Mile..." Millea khawatir dengan kondisi Mile.

"... Aku pergi dulu..." Aera ikut bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Elea dan Millia

"Tidak apa-apa.. hal seperti ini sudah biasa." sahut Elea mengusap kepala Millia yang terlihat Khawatir.

Mile berjalan memasuki sebuah bar kecil... ia masih merasa bersalah. padahal ia sudah berjanji akan melindungi Lasette.

*flashback*

~Bulan Lalu~

*Mile pov*

_**Aku dan yang lainnya beristirahat di. salah satu pohon di Deep Forest. Millia dan Elea asik berbincang, Aera tertidur di bawah pohon, Sedangkan Lasette berjalan-jalan sejenak.**_

_**Aku melihat pandangan kosong pada Lasette sejak ia tersadar minggu lalu, tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusannya.**_

_**Aku memutuskan ikut berjalan-jalan menikmati Sore itu, Aera sempat ingin mengikutiku, Namun niatnya diurungkan. Akupun melanjutkan bersantai-santai.**_

_**Aku menemukan Lasette terdiam di depan sebuah pohon besar. Ia terlihat sulit berjalan, memegang kepalanya, Matanya kosong, seperti mayat hidup.**_

_**"Lasette? kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. ia tidak bergeming. apa yabg terjadi?**_

_**"Mile? sedang apa ka... Lasette!" Aera datang dari arah belakangku terkejut dengan robohnya Lasette tiba-tiba. aku menangkap tubuhnya, tubuhnya panas.**_

_**"Hey Lasette! gawat..!" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya.. ia membisikkan sesuatu... Aera tidak mendengarnya**_

_**"si...siapa.. dia...?" gumamnya dengan pelan.. matanya kosong, penuh kehampaan.**_

_**aku segera mengendong Lasette, "Aera! cepat panggil Elea!" sahutku, Aera segera pergi memanggil Elea dan Millia. Aku menggendongnya ala pengantin. tubuhnya kaku seperti boneka. kubaringkan Lasette dibawah pohon.**_

_**Tak lama kemudian Aera datang membawa Elea dan Millia. Aera terlihat sangat panik. Elea mendekati Lasette, memeriksa tubuhnya hingga denyut jantungnya.**_

_**"ini gawat!" sahut Elea "denyut jantungnya melemah! Millia! hantarkan aliran listrik ke arah jantung Lasette!" sahut Elea memerintah Millia. "Aera! suhu Lasette semakin tinggi! gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat suhunya stabil!" tambahnya**_

_**Millia mengeluarkan sihir listriknya, namun dengan tegangan yang rendah. menghantarkannya ke jantung Lasette selama beberapa menit. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. merasa tidak berguna, bahkan Aera membantu menurunkan suhu Lasette.**_

_**akhirnya beberapa saat Lasette sudah stabil, lalu tertidur. Elea, Millia dan Aera bernafas lega. bahkan Elea tertidur disamping Millia.**_

_**Esoknya, kami kembali ke Kota Matrix, Millia memutuskan bergabung dengan kami dengan alasan "mencari kakakku dan membantu orang-orang dengan kekuatanku". Lasette di bawa kerumah sakit untuk perawatan lebih lanjut atas saran Elea**_

_**setelah itu.. well, sama seperti sekarang, menerima permintaan tanpa Lasette... tidak ada perubahan.**_

_*****_End Flashback*

'aku tidak pantas melindunginya' pikirku sambil memandangi gelas Wine yang sudah berada di depanku. Walaupun ia sudah sadar, apa yang kulakukan? Nothing. That's Right. 'seorang ketua yang gagal' pikirku lagi.

"ternyata kau disini..." seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Spontan aku mengetahui pemilik suara itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" jawabku ketus tidak memandang Aera.

"Ia akan sadar..." jawab Aera sambil duduk di sampingku. "apa kau merasa kau gak pantas jadi pimpinan kami?" tanyanya. Kenapa ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

"bukan urusanmu..." jawabku semakin kesal. sepertinya Aera terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu. terlihat dari gayanya yang khas... melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dan memajukan sedikit bibirnya (A/n Eqa : Manyun! gaya ane kalo mikir!)

"hehehe..." ia memasang wajah cerah, menarik tanganku keluar dari bar "Mile ikut aku! Kita bersenang-senang saja!" sahutnya dan memasang muka penuh cengar-cengir. "terserah kau.." Jawabku masih ketus.

Aera membawaku mulai dari Game Center (Aera merusak salah satu mesin), toko buku (Aku menemukan buku bagus), Arena taruhan (Aera kalah banyak, Aku menang telak), hingga Cafe (pada akhirnya aku yang mentraktir Aera). lalu ia mengajakku ke suatu tempat, Pinggiran kota. sebuah padang rumput.

"ini..." Aku sedikit terkejut

"bernostalgia?" sahutnya dengan senyuman. "ingin sparing seperti dulu?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Aku tersenyum seakan mengatakan 'tentu'

.

.

.

.

TBC

kelaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr! *guling-guling* besok 2 chapter kedepan Kakakku yang manis *ditabok* akan menggantikanku.. Eqa lagi males. pengen main KHBBS Final Mix dulu..

DragonKing : *sweatdrop* adikku ini, menikmati liburan banget... main PSP mulu. klo bete main komputer..

SkyDragon : Biarin! yang penting hepi. kali ini Millia, kakakku silahkan..

DragonKing : ya...

nama : Millia

age : 12

job : Lightning mage

hobi : membantu orang. (manisnya~) Membaca peta.

sekali lagi Review ya!


	7. New City

Summary : Yah... sudah tercantum di atas.. jadi tak usah.. *Ketularan males dari Eqa*

Desclaimer : Ls punya Gamescool atau apalah itu...

Eqa (SkyDragon) Kembali! Sepertinya nii-chanku (DragonKing) sedang Badmood jadi aku gak bisa minta tolong padanya.. huuuuu... dia cuma mau ngedit... dan maaf update kelamaan! tugas banyak. maklum Eqa anak IPA dan nii-chan anak TKJ.. Enjoy!

Last Time

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : New City

.

.

.

*Aera Pov*

Akhirnya Mile bersemangat juga. Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenakku. Sejak Lasette terbaring di rumah sakit ia jadi tampak murung... dan lebih pendiam (memang dia pendiam tapi ini jauuhh lebih pendiam), sifat emonya selalu keluar. tapi syukurlah dia sudah agak ceria

"hmm.. dibalikmu" bisik seseorang dari balikku.. aku segera berbalik arah. dan menangkis serangan kedua cakar besinya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" sahutku berlari dan menyerang Mile secara terbuka. Ia menghilangkan auranya "cih... dimana dia?" gumamku mencari keberadaan Mile. hawa keberadaannya sangat tidak terasa

"aku disini." jawabnya enteng. Ia sudah disampingku. cakarnya sudah berada di bawah leherku "kau kurang peka..." sahutnya dengan nada sangat rendah seakan berbisik ditelingaku.

"sial! aku kalah lagi!" teriakku kesal. Ia menurinkan dari leherku. aku terduduk di tanah sejenak. Lelah menghampiriku. "Sudah puas?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan tangannya . Ia menatap langit yang sudah menjelang sore."Sudah sore. mau menjenguknya?" tanyanya lagi

"Sedikit..." aku membalas uluran tangannya "ya.. tentu saja kita akan menjenguknya.."

ll..^^~~~~~~***~~~~~~^^..ll

*Lasette Pov*

Hari sudah menjelang sore. aku masih berada di ruanganku, rumah sakit ini sepi sekali.. Aera dan yang lainnya dimana ya? sungguh membosankan disini. ditengah lamunanku, ada seseorang memasuki kamarku.

"Lasette! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Elea tampak terkejut dengan sadarnya diriku.

"kak Lasette!" Millia langsung menerjangku. ia memelukku dengan kuat. gadis ini sangat senang.

"ah... ya... maaf..." ucapku pelan... sepertinya mereka sangat khawatir padaku.

Elea mengambil kursi di dekatnya dan duduk disampingku, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sampai pingsan saat kita berada di Deep Forest? apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya

"Iya! tiba-tiba kakak tidak sadarkan diri. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tambah Millia

Aku terdiam sejenak. lalu menundukkan kepala "apakah kalian akan terkejut jika aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku pada mereka. Takut mereka akan marah.

"apa maksudmu? tentu saja tidak!"

"..."Aku hanya terdiam. "baiklah..." akhirnya aku bercerita semua yang kuingat saat ini. Pemuda dengan sebuah Sabit hitam di tangan kirinya... aku merasakan kesedihan yang dipancarkan pemuda itu ketika aku kembali mengingatnya. Sepertinya dulu aku dan dia mencari sesuatu... entah apa itu. dan tentu saja aku menceritakan Millia tentang keberadaanku yang seorang Grim Reaper. Namun, sepertinya ia mengerti (atau memang ia tidak mengerti.)

"Ternyata begitu..." Sahut Aera yang sudah tersender di dinding kamar. tampak disebelahnya Mile sedang membaca buku

"Aera, Mile? sejak kapan kalian berada disini?" Tanya Elea begitu melihat Aera dan Mile sudah berada di Kamarku.

"Sejak Lasette bercerita." Jawab Mile singkat. tatapannya masih terfokus pada bukunya

"hmm... Aku tidak tahu ada apa... tapi sepertinya masa lalu kakak sangat rumit. Grim Reaper atau apalah itu.." sahut Millea yang tidak mengerti alur ceritaku. ia tampak bingung namun kembali berseri "Tapi aku akan bantu kakak!" sahutnya

"tentu Millea.." Ucapku sambil mengusap rambut pirang Milea. Ia tidak peduli dengan masa laluku membuat hatiku sedikit luluh. "Terima kasih.."

"hey! jangan lupakan aku!" sahut Aera sedikit kesal. ia sudah memasang wajah cemberut

"kau iri ya? perhatian Lasette tertuju pada Millea?" sindir Mile. Ia masih membaca bukunya.

Wajah Aera tampak merah merona " Bu.. Bukan itu! cu..cuma sepertinya mereka melupakan kita!" jawab Aera dengan suara agak gugup dan sedikit panik. Elea tertawa, Mile tersenyum penuh kemenangan (walau matanya masih tertuju pada bukunya), Millea hanya menatap Aera dengan wajah bingung ( ia masih kecil belum tahu maksud perkataan Mile dan celotehan Aera ) sedangkan aku, hanya terkekeh kecil walau mukaku sedikit merah tetapi perasaan itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh. saat ini ada yang lebih penting.. Mencari ingatanku.

Mile menutup bukunya rapat-rapat, menepuk pundak Aera. "Lasette, Seminggu lagi kita akan meninggalkan kota ini." sahutnya

"Meninggalkan kota ini?" tanyaku dengan sedikit heran

"ya.. kita kan sudah jadi hunter... kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain dengan ijin khusus hunter." jelas Elea

"lalu kota tujuan pertama kita berada di mana?" tanya Millia sambil mengeluarkan petanya.

Mile mendekati peta milik Millea, "Millea, Kakakmu berada di Utara seperti informasi saat ini kan?" tanya Mile sambil menunjuk wilayah Utara. Millea hanya mengangguk kecil. "Untuk sampai kesana, Kita harus memutar dari arah timur ataupun barat... Jalur Timur terlalu banyak tentara. Sangat berbahaya bagi kita yang masih Hunter pemula. satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa adalah jalur Barat yang berarti kita melewati dataran kering dan tandus..." jelas Mile menunjuk Wilayah Barat

"Berarti kota selanjutnya... kota yang terletak di wilayah barat?" sahutku mengira-ngira

"Tepat. Kota Wild West. kota Padang tandus..." sahut Mile

ll~~~~~~~^^***^^~~~~~~~ll

~di Wilayah utara~

wanita bermantel biru dengan bulu-bulu putih di sekitar lehernya sedang berada di sebuah Alu-alun kota. Rambut pirang panjangnya, kedua iris mata biru sedingin es itu, Ia bagaikan 'Ice Queen'

"kau sudah dapatkan informasinya?" tanya Wanita itu. Ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang pria dengan pedang hitam di punggungnya. "belum. tapi aku ada berita yang mungkin membuatmu terkejut." Jawabnya.

Wanita itu memasang wajah bingung "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya

"a..apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang gadis di balik wanita itu. Pakaiannya juga mirip dengan yang dikenakan wanita itu

pria itu tersenyum "Adikmu, menjadi seorang hunter. dan tebak saja Kelompok Hunter yang mengajaknya siapa?" tanya Pria itu

"Kelompok bodoh dan tidak berguna..." celetuk wanita itu asal-asalan

"kau salah Freya... di kelompok itu ada seorang Grim Reaper.." jawab Pria itu

Wanita itu, Freya sedikit terkejut. "Grim Reaper? seperti gadis ini?" tanya Freya sambil menunjuk gadis yang dibelakang pria itu

Pria itu tersenyum "ya.. lebih tepatnya kembaran gadis ini.." jawabnya

"tidak kusangka, masih terdapat dua Grim Reaper di dunia ini." sahut Freya tidak percaya. "dan itu adalah kenyataan yang terselubung" sahut pria itu.

"aku tidak sabar.. hari dimana mereka bertemu.." Celetuk Freya sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu. Ekspresi gadis itu kosong, bagai boneka hidup. "mungkin ini salah satu celah agar membebaskannya dari kutukan ini."

"ya.. aku juga menantikannya"

"Ciel" sahut mereka memanggil nama gadis itu. gadis berambut pendek dengan tatapan kosong bak boneka

ll...***...ll

*Lasette Pov*

"Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss!" Teriak Aera. Rambut Pirang Spike miliknya tampak lepek akibat dibasahi keringat. aku lupa, Aera itu tipe Es. Ia benci panas. ia terduduk di tanah yang tandus

"kau gak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil mendekati Aera. kami berada di tengah padang tandus. perjalanan ke kota Wild West memang cukup jauh. kota Wild West terletak di Faction Orde. kami harus berhati-hati jika tiba di sana.

"Aku benci panas! Mileeeeeeeee! berapa lama lagi kita terus berjalan seperti ini?" tanyanya pada Mile "kenapa kita tidak naik kereta saja!" tambahnya

Mile menghela nafasnya " sekitar 4 jam lagi." jawabnya singkat "dan gara-gara orang bodoh, tiket kita hilang" jawabnya sedikit ketus

"ugh..." Aera terdiam karena memang kesalahan dia.

~Flashback~

ketika berada di Stasiun kota Matrix, Mile dan Elea sedang membeli perlengkapan, Aku, Aera dan Millea menunggu di ruang tunggu menanti kereta.

"woaahh.. Tiket VIP!" sahut Aera memandangi lima tiket kereta yang ia pegang, Tiket berwarna Emas dan terdapat lambang Faction Orde di sudut kiri tiket tersebut.

"Aera, cepat dimasukkan, nanti terjatuh." aku mengingatkan Aera. melihat kondisi Stasiun cukup ramai

"tenang saja..." jawabnya

Suasana Stasiun semakin ramai. Mile dan Elea telah kembali. Ketika kereta kami tiba, kami harus mengantri untuk memberikan tiketnya pada petugas memeriksa tiket

"Aera.. mana tiket yang kutitipkan padamu?" tanya Elea pada Aera

"ok... loh?" Aera mengaduk-ngaduk kantongnya.. "hi...hilang?"

"apa?" tanyaku yang bingung. Wajah Aera tampak pucat "tiketnya... hi...hilang" jawabnya

"apa!" teriak semuanya (all minus Mile). Mile hanya memasang wajah kesal

"bagaimana jika kita beli tiket yang baru?" tanya Millia dengan wajah polosnya.

"ide bagus!" Wajah Aera tampak cerah kembali

"Tiketnya sudah habis.. tiket yang Aera hilangkan itu kupesan seminggu yang lalu" Mile akhirnya angkat bicara. walau nadanya sedikit kesal

"apaaaaaaaa?!"

*End flashback*

"Jangan mengingatkanku..." Aera sudah pasang wajah cemberut

"tapi memang salahmu Aera..." jawabku dengan ketus "sudah kuingatkan simpan tiketnya tapi kau mengacuhkanku." tambahku

"andai saja tiketnya gak hilang..." gumam Elea

"Kita sudah tiba disana sejak tadi..." gumam Millia juga

"Sudahlah... kita tak bisa menyalahkan Aera.." sahut Mile. Mengingat wajah Aera sudah memasang wajah puppy eyes

"baiklah.." Kami hanya menghela nafas

ll...***...ll

" woaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" sahut Millia dengan kagum melihat kota yang dijumpainya di depan matanya "kereeeeeeennnn!"

"kota ini lebih ramai dari kota matrix ya..." sahut Elea tenang

"ini salah satu kota besar ke tiga di Faction Orde. Sudah pasti kota ini harus berhati-hati." jelas Mile menutup pembicaraan.

Kota ini sangat besar, tetapi tetap saja udara di daerah ini sangatlah panas. lihat saja Aera. Bajunya sydah basah oleh keringatnya sendiri. bahkan rambut pirang spikenya sedikit layu.

"Mileeeee.. panaaaaaaaaassssss!" teriak Aera pada Mile. dari wajahnya, ia sudah terlihat ingin menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang.

Mile menghela nafas melihat sahabat kecilnya merengek seperti itu. (Eqa : klo Eqa jadi Mile bakalan kutilep abis tuh Aera *dijitak Dragonking*) Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan perdebatan antar Aera dan Mile, Aera dan yang lainnya memasuki penginapan... sedangkan Mile pergi mencari informasi.

*Skip adegan yang menurut kedua author bersaudara ini terlalu biasa*

*at night in hotel*

"kita akan mengambil misi.." sahut Mile ketika kami berkumpul di ruangan Mile.

"Misi?" tanya Aera dan aku secara bersamaan. sedangkan Millia dan Elea hanya diam mendengarkan Mile berbicara.

"Yeah... tetapi ini sedikit agak sulit menjalankannya" jelas Mile yang berakibat semua yang mendengarkan bingung akan penjelasan Mile yang kurang jelas.

"maaf, Mile. Tapi aku kurang paham dengan pembicaraanmu." Elea sudah memasang wajah kebingungan. Mile berdehem sejenak " misi kita adalah melawan kelompok pemberontak di bagian utara kota ini... tingkat misi ini sebenarnya tergolong mudah... hanya saja.."

"hanya saja?" tanya Millia yang segera dijawab Mile " kita akan sulit menyerang mereka yang bermarkas di wilayah yang dilindungi oleh pihak kerajaan Orde" jelasnya sambil menutup pembicaraan

*in other side*

"hah..hah..hah.." seorang pemuda berambut silver dengan sedikit warna hitam spike sedang mencoba bersembunyi di antara bebatuan dari kejaran orang-orang

"ia pasti masih berada di sekitar sini! temukan dia hidup-hidup!" teriak seorang pria yang terlihat seperti seorang ketua pasukan

pemuda itu berkeringat dingin ' gawat... ia mengejarku sampai sini?' pikir pemuda itu sambil berusaha bersembunyi. didekapnya sebuah pedang besar yang sendari tadi terus dipeluknya. ia mencoba bergerak ditengah keheningan menghindari para pasukan itu.

"jangan sampai dia lolos! ini perintah Raja kita!" teriak Pria itu memerintahkan pasukannya "dia itu berharga!"

suara langkah pasukan itu terus mendekati tempat posisi pemuda itu bersembunyi. kakinya bergetar, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya yang putih.. 'sial... jika terus seperti ini.. tak ada pilihan lain selain menyerang mereka' pikirnya mencoba menguatkan mentalnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

back to curhatan Eqa

hahaha... Gomen.. Eqa baru update.. Eqa dihadang tugas yang wow abis tebelnya.. DragonKing juga mulai sibuk.. huuuh galaaauu! moga ni cerita kelar dalam setahun... biar hati plong dan gak ada penyesalan... tidak ada kata DISCOUNTINUE dalam KAMUS Eqa! tapi jujur aja Eqa (SkyDragon) dan DragonKing udah mulai jarang main LS (mungkin bentar lagi Eqa dan DragonKing bakalan pensiun) biarkan deh Char yang pangkat dan skill yang udah nyampe D2 di telantarkan... asal jangan di jual... (emang laku?)

makasih buat Synstropezia yang mendukung Eqa... 'Wew' y? hehe jafi malu sendiri..

o iya... Eqa udah SMA... Eqa jadi ingin Fokus sekolah (ntar kalo liburan Eqa lanjut deh..)

akhir kata, jika ada kesalahan... tolong dikatakan, Riview please...

pertanyaan! : hayooo siapa pemuda yang dikejar sama tentara itu? jobnya apa? yang tau Dewa!


End file.
